


Fractures

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: One Tree Hill RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: After months of separation, can Sam and Dean mend the breaks in their lives and in their hearts?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Chapter One**

  


Sam pulled the collar of his jacket up higher and sped up his pace, even for New York it was an unusually chilly winter, but he didn't feel the cold as the others around him did, he barely felt anything any more.

The rest of the students blew by him, complaining every time a slight bit of breeze blasted them with icy air, but Sam liked it, that split second of chilled air reminded him he was still here, still alive and of course, still alone. He'd always be alone now.

  


_It was your choice,_ his mind supplied, as it always did. _It didn't have to be this way._

  


But it did. Sam needed a life, a real home and a sense of safety. He never would have had that if he'd stayed. And so he'd left, and they had no idea where he was.

His father and Dean thought he was in California at Stanford, not sulking in the dorms of NYU. Maybe they'd find him one day, or maybe they didn't really care.

  


Well Dean cared at least. On that last night John had yelled, Dean had begged him to stay, but Sam left anyway, there really was no other choice. 

  


As Sam reached his dorm room in brittany hall he was starting to wish he had stayed out on the frosty streets, he hadn't even turned his key in the lock when the sounds of three very drunken room-mates started vibrating through his skull. _Here we go......again._

  


“Sammy m'boy where you been!?” Andy was the first to notice him, dropping into a chair and splattering beer down his shirt. Andy was turning to be his closest friend since school had started three months ago, he was nice and a good listener and always smiled about everything, but Andy had a brother, a twin brother to be exact who also lived in their suite. 

  


“Heeeeey man” was Anson's input as he lazily lifted his head from the floor where his drunk ass most likely had fallen. Anson was Andy’s twin, he was also nice but also very loud, arrogant and annoying. If they ever got into trouble you could guarantee Anson was behind it.

  


Tom didn't acknowledge Sam’s return, he was too busy doing a crazy air guitar on his knees, and was in no way in time with the music. Tom was the jock type where beauty beat brains and whose whole night could be ruined if he ran into a guy wearing a tighter top than he was. But he was uncomplicated, laid back and easy to get on with so Sam didn't really mind.

  


Honestly Sam could say or think anything about his room-mates, but they were the closest he'd ever had to 'normal' in his eighteen years in this world. Even when Andy called him Sammy he knew it was a term of endearment, even though Sam hated it. There was only one person who could call him that. 

  


_Dean._ Even thinking that name had Sam giving his friends a half-hearted smile and retreating to his and Tom's room where he could try and block out the world. He dumped his backpack full of books on the one desk under the window, kicked off his boots and laid his jacket on the back of the desk chair before flopping down onto the bed, folding his hands behind his head.

Whenever he thought of Dean a thousand thoughts would force their way into his mind.

  


_Where is he. What is he doing. Who is he doing. Is he even still alive. Does he miss me._

  


Sam's mind continued to drift until the pull of sleep began to take him under, the last thing he heard was the unmistakeable sound of Tom crashing to the ground, Sam guessed the air guitar was too heavy for a drunk jock.

  


  


  


When Sam awoke it was still early and Tom was snoring heavily in his bed on the other side of the room. Well, half on the bed, half hanging off.

It was Saturday and there were no classes so Sam immediately resigned himself to a day of studying and doing some laundry, the social thing wasn't really his top priority.

He pried his body from the bed and collected some clean clothes from the closet, careful not to disturb his hidden bag of weapons. He may want away from that former world, but he wasn't stupid. He knew all too well what was out there in the shadows, waiting to attack when you'd least expect it so he was well prepared. 

  


After showering and going through the usual morning routine it was food Sam was hunting for next, the common room was a total mess as he'd expected, beer bottles and pizza boxes everywhere so he stepped carefully to the shared fridge in the corner and grabbed his sandwich he was grateful hadn't been eaten for him.

  


He turned on the tv and sat and ate his breakfast, groaning inwardly at the sound of a hungover friend stirring.

Soon enough a burned out Anson came out of his and Andy’s room and shuffled over to sit next to Sam, so say he looked rough was an understatement.

  


“Dude, feel like hammered shit.” his belly was grumbled like mad, followed by a loud belch. “Better.”

  


“Your own fault, man. You know you cant handle the hard stuff.” Sam had no sympathy.

  


“telling me, I only had, like, four beers.”

  


“You crazy kids will learn one day.” Sam laughed.

  


“I doubt it, man. So where were you last night? We were drunk 'cos we had to drink your share.”

  


“Could've just left it in the fridge for me.”

  


“No way man, not fair on the other beers. So where were you?”

  


“At the library, y'know studying, that's how you _learn_ things.” Sam shrugged.

  


“Yeah, yeah, yeah you big geek. You can cut loose now and then.” Anson belched again.

  


“Dude! I'm eating. And I do cut loose now and then, last night was a _then._ ” after another belch, Sam gave up on the sandwich which Anson eagerly scooped up and began to chomp on.

  


“So did that guy find you?” Anson asked around a mouthful.

  


“What guy?” He didn't really know anyone else here, just a few people from his classes.

  


“I just got this vague memory of some guy at the door, asked if you lived here, Andy told him you were out. Something you wanna tell us little gay Sammy?” Anson chuckled.

  


Sam honestly didn't know if he was even still breathing. “What did he look like?”

  


“Um, tall.....ish.....i think. I remember Tom puffing his chest out so he must've been a looker, you know how he gets when he's not the hottest guy in a room. Oh and he was wearing this ugly assed leather jacket, yep I totally remember that ugly assed jacket.” he chuckled again and bits of chewed lettuce fell down his chin.

  


But Sam didn't care about the slob sitting beside him, he could only focus on one thing, that leather jacket. It could only be one person.

  


_Dean, he's here. He knows where I am. He came looking for me._

  


Sam definitely thought he'd stopped breathing this time.

  


“Did he say his name, or if he'd come back?”

  


“Uuuuuh, don't think there was a name, and I don't think he mentioned coming back. Dude I didn't even talk to him it was Andy, I was just staggering in the background.”

  


Sam didn't reply he just got up and stalked over to Andy’s room and threw himself through the door.

  


“Andy!, Andy wake the hell up.”

  


Andy jumped at the noise and rolled over onto his back which ended with him rolling to the floor.

  


“Sam, what the fuck dude?” Andy groaned as he forced himself into a sitting position.

  


“Anson said someone was looking for me last night?” Sam knew he was sounding desperate but he didn't really care, even when he heard Anson mumbling something about 'gay boys' from the couch.

  


“Yeah some guy looking for you, I said you were out, he said thanks and just left. I never seen him before.” Andy was looking a bit green, vomit green. “Dude I’m gonna throw up.”

  


Sam stepped aside as Andy dashed for the bathroom across the hall. Even that made Anson chuckle.

  


Sam could barely keep his nerve. The one thing he needed more than anything was around here somewhere and Sam had to find him.

  


_Dean._

  


  


  


  



End file.
